Disney Drabbles
by JackieDell
Summary: Little one-shots involving our favorite Disney characters, including our classic couples and some not so classic pairings. From average everyday happenings to adventurous little clips, enjoy my jumbled mess of a brain!
1. Almost Kind

Adam stared at the girl in front of him. Her stubborn eyes were glued to the book in front of her as she chewed her bottom lip, refusing to look up. He watched as her hazel eyes scanned the page, her eyebrow quirking up when she's read something funny, her lips curving up into a soft smile.

This was Belle, in her petite glory, a tiny creature with a ferocious bite. A girl he has never talked to or even acknowledged. A girl who has been popping up in the most inconvenient of places since the day he saved her from Gaston's harassment. It wasn't because he wanted to save her. They were in front of his locker. None the less, she has found ways to cross paths with him, over and over again

Belle had been sitting there for almost half an hour, indulging herself in a book he wouldn't have found interesting. Sighing, Adam threw his head back and gave in.

"What are you doing?" he asked, slightly annoyed.

Belle glanced up and gave an irritating quirk of her lip.

"So he speaks."  
"You're invading my table."

Belle lifted her book, mockingly checking the surface of the table, scanning beneath it as well.

"I don't see a name."

"You're not welcomed,"

"This is a library and I will do as I please," Belle stated matter of factly. She closed her book gently before adding, ", and I want to get to know you."

"Get to know me?" pondered Adam.

"Yes."

"Look, I get that you're grateful and all, but I have no intentions of making friends," grumbled Adam. "You're wasting your time."

Belle looked him over and shrugged, "Perhaps."

Opening her book, she went back to reading quietly. Adam growled and stood up, grabbing his backpack and slinging it over his shoulder. He didn't need friends. He didn't need anybody. People were so annoying. They're difficult to read, they get frustrated over little things. Adam wasn't a people person. And one little girl wasn't going to penetrate his lovely isolation.

He walked out of the library, fuming that he had to go find something else to occupy his time when he spotted LeFou peering into the library window. Beside him, Gaston smirked, whispering to his friend, rubbing his hands together in disgusting delight. It didn't take a genius to figure out what they were looking at. There wasn't anyone else in the library.

Adam couldn't give two shits.

He kept walking. She wasn't his problem. Hell, he didn't even know her! Why does he care if that guy couldn't take a hint that she wasn't bloody interested? He doesn't care what happens to her. He was going home, to his room, where he can sit in peace. Alone. Because that's the way it has always been and that's the way he wanted to stay.

He looked back and could see Gaston getting ready to walk into the library, his tiny minion pep talking him, feeding into his ego.

Adam mentally gagged and kept moving.

He got about three classrooms away.

"Damn it…,"

* * *

Belle was genuinely surprised to see him come back.

He plopped himself in front of her, a sneer on his face as he reluctantly took out his homework.

"I don't like you or your presence," he grumbled ", but I hate men like him even more."

Belle frowned, "If you don't want to be here then leave."

Adam quirked an eyebrow at her and crossed his arms, "This is a library," He said, "I will do as I damn please," he took out a pen, and stuck out his hand.

Belle looked at him quizzically.

"Give me your hand," Adam said, gently reaching over and taking it. His hand was much bigger than hers, warm and rough. She watched as he scribbled something before settling back into his chair. "There."

Belle glanced down at her hand and gave him a look.

"I don't under-,"

"I'm available whenever except for Saturdays," he said, "Just give me a call whenever you feel in danger."

"But I-,"

"You said you wanted to get to know me, right" Adam challenged, "I'm giving you a window."

Belle didn't know what to say. She smiled, relief washing over her. She had felt the chilling looks from afar long before she had decided to come into the library. As much as she wanted to fight them, she was smart enough to understand that Gaston's posse consisted of at least five cronies. Much to her irritation, she knew she needed help. She didn't come here to look for a bodyguard. She came in for some peace.

"Thank you," she smiled and copied his number into her phone.

"Do you have a ride home?" asked Adam. Belle shook her head. "You do now,"

So that's how they stayed. Belle read for another hour or so and Adam glared at the figures in the window, daring them to come in. Gaston flipped him off and walked away and Adam smirked inwardly to himself.

He watched Belle read. Her nose scrunched up in excitement and she nibbled her bottom lip. Her eyes would light up and her lips would quirk up in a smile. He liked the peace and quiet. He liked this kind of isolation.

He still didn't really like her.


	2. Noisy Neighbor

She was banging again.

He could hear it. Every night Flynn's neighbor would start banging on the wall, a wall in which his bed lay beside. He'd hear grunts and huffs of frustration and after ten minutes Flynn would start banging back.

But tonight he'd had enough.

It had been a long day of work, having lunch with his girlfriend's mother who clearly hated him, and on top of that, Rapunzel had just left for Germany to visit her grandparents for a year. One whole year. Flynn's definitely had better days.

He heard the thump of another hit to the wall he felt his eye twitch in irritation.

"Oh for fuck's sake, would you SHUT UP!" He screamed at his wall. The one second of silence was a tease as Flynn laid his head back down, believing he had silenced this irritation.

"Why don't yew shut up!" His neighbor shouted back, her voice muffled and huffy. Groaning, Flynn sat up on his bed. The accent threw him off, the sound of her voice rang strong and defiant. He's never seen her, never heard her talk. His moment of silence was a mistake. Once again, she started the banging.

Growling, Flynn cradled his head in his hands. "You do this every night! Go the hell to sleep!"

"I can do whatever I want in MY APARTMENT!" she shouted, her accent thickly coating her own irritation.

"Glad you feel that way!" Flynn huffed, mockingly mimicking her Scottish accent,"I'd like to fucking SLEEP IN MY APARTMENT!"

"Awww the wee lamb can't catch a wink now can he?"

"You little-!"

"Bet ya wish ya would've sodded off to a different apartment now huh?! Bet ya wish ya had the common sense to switch rooms!"

"What are you, twelve?!" Flynn snapped, throwing off his covers and standing up to face his wall. His eye twitched again and he clenched his fist scowling. He just wanted some sleep for once. Some peace and quiet. was that too much to ask?

"I'm sixteen, thank ya very much!"

"Sixteen?!" Flynn paused. He unclenched his fist and for a moment held himself in confusion "...What the hell is a sixteen-year-old doing in an apartment by herself?"

There was no response for a long minute. Flynn found himself shuffling closer to the wall. He put his ear to it, hearing nothing but an awkward shuffling. "Havin grand time...," she finally mumbled.

He kept his ear to the wall. She wasn't making any noise. He was so sure that if he left things like this and got back into bed, she wouldn't make noise for the rest pf the night. Sixteen she said... "Where are your parents?"

There was silence for a moment,"Nowhere fer miles."

Sixteen, living in an apartment by herself. Part of him wanted to just tell her to stop making noise before he called the police. He could hear that annoying (but loving) voice of his girl, telling him otherwise. Rapunzel had a soft spot for children whereas Flynn didn't. Sixteen... Flynn didn't really live in the best area. There were drive-by shootings and break-ins all the time. He could handle himself in such situations. He could imagine how scary that would be for a teenager. Flynn scowled, running a tired hand over his face. He walked out of his apartment, wrapping his arms around himself to fight the cold. He turned to face her door when he noticed a faded lease sign in front of it. It took him to minutes to figure out what was going on.

He knocked on the door.

"Kid? Open up."

There was shuffling and instead of the door opening, the window slide open. Flynn yelped, jumping back.

She was tiny, her red hair wild and knotted. Flynn spotted the dark circles beneath her eyes, standing out against her ghostly pale skin. She scowled, permanent lines creasing her forehead.

"What?" she snapped, rubbing her arms.

Flynn cleared his throat, debating his options.

"What's your name, kid?"

She eyed him suspiciously. He could see her analyzing him, debating whether or not she could trust him. "Merida," she croaked slowly. Nodding, Flynn sighed, shifting on his feet.

"Did you break in?" He asked, nodding his head towards "her" apartment. Merida didn't move. "Look...," Flynn grumbled. "I'm tired. You're tired. It's cold and you've clearly broken into an empty apartment." He huffed, shaking his head. Turning, he motioned to her, "Come on, I'll heat up some hot chocolate for you."

"I don't need yer help." She mumbled stubbornly. Flynn shrugged, grabbing the handle to his door.

"Suit yourself." He may not like children, but he knew just how to handle kids like her. Walking in his apartment, he made sure the door remained unlocked as he headed into the kitchen. He grumbled to himself, blaming Rapunzel for his soft heart as he picked up his phone to text her. She was probably fast asleep, but he still opened the thread and typed in _Your fault I'm up at two in the morning. I love you._ Smiling to himself, he got out a saucepan and poured in some milk to heat up.

Ten minutes later, he heard the door creak open, just as the warm aroma started to fill the room.

"There she is," Flynn welcomed, focused on dressing up his creation. He prepared his cocoa in a special way. Hot chocolate with mini marshmallows, a generous scoop of ice cream, Oreos sticking out, drizzled with caramel and chocolate fudge, topped with whipped cream and a cherry. He shook the whipped cream spray and glanced over at the girl. She had a bow slung over her shoulder and arrows in a bag. She held a clear plastic bag with extra clothing. She was wearing faded jeans and T-shirt that did not look warm at all.

"Woah," Flynn halted her, giving her a once over."Why the bow?"

"The drive-bys." She stated simply.

"Is that why I hear-"

"Gotta practice. Gotta stay awake."

Damn.

She sighed and dropped her stuff on his couch, plopping herself down.

"Ya make yourself comfortable," Flynn grumbled. Merida smiled and leaned back, placing her feet on his coffee table. "Not that comfortable." He scolded, "Take your feet off my table, that is mahogany." The girl rolled her eyes with a huff and took her feet off. Flynn walked over with two drinks in his hands and place hers in front of her. He watched as she snatched it and began excitingly licking off the whipped cream. Flynn quietly drank his own hot chocolate, leaning against the wall and pondering on what to do with this newly found creature. She downed the hot chocolate quickly, wiping her mouth with her arm.

"How long have you lived by yourself?" asked Flynn. Merida shrugged.

"Couple months."

"Did you run away?"

Merida avoided his eyes, looking around his room. "That doesn't matter. They're in a different country anyway."

Flynn grimaced and set down his drink.

"Ya okay... okay," he sighed. Geez, this was awkward. He watched as she yawned, shivering. He inwardly groaned and rubbed the back of his neck. Sighing he threw his head back. _Darn you, compassion._

"There's a bathroom right over there," he said, pointing down his mini hall. "The bedroom is to the right and there are extra blankets in the closet."

"I don't need-,"

"Bullshit. Go take a shower," He walked over to where he kept his towels and tossed a clean one at her. "You can sleep in my bed tonight. I'll take the couch." Merida didn't move for a second, holding the towel in her hand. "Go on," Flynn motioned for her to get up. She slowly collected her things and walked over to the bathroom, closing the door. He heard the water turn on and wondered how long it's been since she's had a shower. He grumbled as he gathered up some extra blankets and settled himself on the couch. He checked his messages and smiled when he saw Rapunzel had replied back. _I miss you too, honey. I love you more! Sweet dreams_

He was already snoring when Merida stepped out of the shower wearing the only pajamas she had. She hadn't planned on coming here or actually staying. The temptations of a warm bed and plumbing were too much. She smiled and walked over to the front door, double checking it was locked before heading over to Flynn's bed. Bundling herself up in blankets, Merida relished the heat. For the first night in months, she fell asleep, lulled by the intense snoring in the other room, feeling safe knowing she wasn't alone.


	3. Quick Fix

There was a waitress, a really hot waitress, just a few tables away. Jim had no problem enjoy the view he got from each angle, preferably undisturbed.

"Chestnut Praline Latte for you," Cinderella announced, sliding the drink in front of him. "And a Pumpkin Spice Latte for myself." She sat down across from him, happily taking a gulp from her cup. Jim watched her in amusement, waiting for-

"Oh GOSH, that's hot!"

That.

"Every time, Cindy, you get the Pumpkin drink and every time you burn yourself. You are a true blonde." Jim smirked as Cinderella snatched up the butter knife on the table and placed it on her lips.

"And this _blonde_ has been on the honor roll for two years straight." Cinderella countered. "I'm shooting for a third."

"….Nerd." Jim and Cinderella were hanging out at the nearby Starbucks, as they do every chance they get. For reasons of:

A) Cindy loves the coffee here

B) Cindy also loves the guy behind the counter

Jim doesn't know how she does it, but Cinderella always manages to convince him to come with her. It definitely wasn't for the Chestnut Praline Latte she always bribed him with, but he graciously accepts her offer every time. I guess a free drink is worth the long walk over.

"Guess what," Cinderella said excitedly. Jim could only guess what happened this time. Charming looked her in the eye. Charming asked her for her name (to write on her coffee cup). Charming smiled at her. "Charming and I have two classes together and our hands touched when he gave me the coffees."

"Did you steal his schedule to figure that one out?" Jim teased, taking a sip of his latte. Cinderella gave him a look, lightly kicking his shin underneath the table.

"No. He asked me, believe it or not. And I swear, you think I stalk every crush I have."

"You did back when we were in middle school."

"I did not!"

"Then why'd you have Snow and Aurora tell you everything and anything they knew about your crushes back then?" Jim asked, smiling widely at the way Cinderella's cheeks began to glow.

"That was a million years ago! Stop bringing it up!"

"I don't know what's sadder, you desperately wanting that information or Snow and Aurora actually going to great lengths to give it to you." He knew he should stop but Jim wanted Cinderella to be a tomato for a while longer.

"You make me sound like such a creep."

"You were one."

"Remind me again why I invited you." Jim laughed and reached over to ruffle her hair.

"I'm messing with you, Cindy." He says.

"Sometimes you are just too mean." Cinderella pouted. Jim rolled his eyes as the waitress from before walked over.

"You two need anything?" She asked. Jim gave her a once look over. _Yes, I do._

"No, we're fine," Cinderella answered. The waitress smiled politely and continued on. Jim deflated a little and huffed. "What did you want something?" Cinderella asked, oblivious to what Jim was obviously thinking. It took a couple seconds for her to get it. "Or someone…" Cinderella looked back at the waitress who was talking with a blond guy at another table. She was tall, curvy, with bushy black hair and dangerously pretty features. Green eyes, tanned skin, a mischievous smile. Just Jim's type. "Esmeralda." Cinderella looked back at Jim with The Face. You know the face that your friends give you when they find out who you like? That face.

"Oh stop Cindy. You should know me by now." Jim said. At this, Cinderella rolled her eyes.

"All more the reason why I wait for the day you wake up and actually find someone."

"Naw, I'm good." Jim laughed, raising his cup to his lips. "I'm all good."

"Well, we'll see how good you are. Because at the end of high school, you're going to wish you had at least one good relationship with a girl." Jim opened his mouth. "And flings don't count as good!"

"Maybe not to you, but I enjoy them," Jim smirked. Cinderella laughed.

"Don't try to trick me. I know you've never done it." Jim blinked. Cinderella took his silence as a win as she stood up. "Let's go, I want to meet Snow back in our dorm so we can exchange gossip, as we girls must always do." Cinderella joked. Jim just stared as she walked out with her coffee.

"…I have done it!"


	4. Average day

Phoebus was completely convinced that Esmeralda had super senses.

"Come on in, lover boy! I have to tell you something!" She shouted just before someone had knocked on her dorm door. Flynn opened the door and walked over to the worn out sofa in the room, flopping down. The room was like every other dorm, simply personalized with scattered clothing, books, food wrappers, a T.V. and an old sofa. And it hadn't been habited for more than a day. Phoebus and Quasi stared at the T.V. from the floor, watching Criminal Minds.

"Tell me, oh wise gypsy," Flynn began, settling himself in, "what has happened?"

Esmeralda smiled from her spot on the sofa.

"Okay so I'm at one of Meg's parties, right, and this guy is _totally_ checking me out."

"Let me guess," Phoebus interrupts, dramatically clasping his hands together. "You flashed your eyes, puckered your lips-"

"I didn't hook up with him, shut up. Let me finish." She smacks Phoebus on the back of his head before turning back to Flynn. "And so I'm innocently standing there and this guy is drunk and he comes over and tries to make out with me and I move over and he makes out with the wall." Esmeralda laughs as if this was the best joke in history. "But he was totally into it! He left like a trail of saliva on the wall, it was bad!"

"That's better than someone slapping your butt last summer," Quasi said. Esmeralda laughed at the memory.

"Oh, and guess who it was?" She smiled. Phoebus and Flynn stared at her, waiting for the response. "Tulio."

Phoebus snickered, "That jackass that cheated on you with Chell?"

"The same one!" Esmeralda laughed, running her hands through her hair.

"Oh, the wonderful adventures of Esmeralda." Flynn joked. Esmeralda rolled her eyes and kicked Flynn's ankle. "Ow! Jesus woman, I was just saying!"

"And that's where you made the mistake," Phoebus said smugly. "Don't speak."

Flynn rolled his eyes as the bathroom door opens. Pocahontas stepped out, towel drying her hair and wearing sweats and a loose shirt that hung off one shoulder.

"Oh good, the gangs all here," She smiled, walking over to them.

"Hey, girl," Phoebus said, throwing a hand up to high five her.

"OH! Pocahontas! Your mail arrived!" said Esmeralda.

"Really?!" Esmeralda pointed to the bedside table where a couple envelopes sat. Pocahontas stopped drying her hair and hurried to get the small box.

"Are you expecting something?" Flynn asked.

"I applied for a contest thing and the prize is for a vacation around the world," Pocahontas explained as she shuffled through the mail. "Ugh! It didn't come."

"Good. Maybe then you won't leave me." Esmeralda joked. Pocahontas gives her friend a pointed look and walked over to join her on the couch. "Hey, don't pout." Esmeralda pats her shoulder, leaning her head to rest there.

"Yeah, plus those things are usually just a joke. You shouldn't stress too much about it." Phoebus chimed. Pocahontas gave him a half smile and sighed.

"You're right."

"Yes, I am," Phoebus replied. "So now in other news, Esmeralda has a job now. At Lunars." Pocahontas, Flynn and Quasi slowly turned to Esmeralda, disbelief on their faces.

"Oh my god!"

"Gross."

"You poor soul."

"Alright alright, it's no big deal!" Esmeralda said. "People get jobs all the time."

"Yeah, people do, not you." Phoebus quirked his lip in amusement and looked away from the T.V. to stick out his tongue at his best friend.

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"You're a horrible waitress! You gave me the wrong coffee this morning!'

"So I gave you Caffé Americano instead of Caffé Latte, is that really a crime? Try something new!" Esmeralda snapped. Pocahontas laughed.

"You think they're still hiring?" She asked.

"Oh my god, please apply!" Esmeralda pleaded. "I need you there, it's so boring!"

Pocahontas rolled her eyes, nudging her best friend. "I'll consider it. I need to get money so my dad doesn't have to pay my entire tuition to stay here."

"I can get you money." Flynn offered. Everyone turned to him and stared. "What?! It's not tainted! I may not be the richest or the smartest but I've saved up quite a bit of money these past few years."

"Yeah, but you aren't one to give it all away." Phoebus quipped. Flynn crossed his arms and stuck out his chin.

"I would if there was something in it for me." He countered.

"It's fine Flynn. I appreciate it but I think I should do this on my own." Pocahontas sat down on the rugged floor and the five stared at the T.V.

"Oh isn't this the episode where the kidnappers are some religious cult family or something?" Flynn asks.

"No this is the one where Reed is adorable," Esmeralda answered, sighing contently.

"That's every episode to you," Phoebus said, rolling his eyes.

"Precisely."


	5. Night Out

"Cinderella!"

"Shit!" Ella stuffed her clothes beneath her mattress in a panic, storing them and turning around just as her stepmother opened the door. The permanent sneer on her stepmother's face peered down at an all too suspicious Cinderella but she shook her head and straightened herself.

"We are leaving for the night." She said, looking around the room, "I don't want any complaints from the neighbors tonight when I get back." The Lady Tremaine stepped forward and snatched Cinderellas wrists, pulling her up from where she was kneeling on the floor. "I've given you everything." She whispered, "Food, a bed, a place to sleep and still your ungrateful ass decides to run away."

Cinderella flinched, feeling her mother's fingernails dig into her skin as she leaned closer. The stench of bubble gum toothpaste and her horrendous perfume burned Ella's nostrils as she avoided eye contact.

"You are to stay in your room. Do you understand?"

"Yes, ma'am." Cinderella quickly mumbled. Tremaine scowled and released her, shoving her back. Tripping on her own feet, Cinderella fell, hitting her already bruised shoulder on the corner of her bed. She hissed, curling inward and reaching to her wound.

Not another word was spoken and her stepmother closed the door. Cinderella stayed down, her ear to the floor as she stared purposefully at the ground. She listened to her step mother's footsteps, followed by her step sisters giggling. She heard the front door close and bolted straight up. She kept her eyes on the clock on her nightstand. It was eight o' clock. Her step mother and sisters will be returning around five in the morning.

Quickly, Cinderella reached for the phone hidden underneath her mattress along with the clothes she had stuffed. She hit the speed dial and held the phone between her cheek and her shoulder as she slipped off her faded jeans.

"Ella?"

"I'm okay." Cinderella smiled at the sound of Aurora's voice. "I'm okay."

"Has she left already?" Aurora whispered. Cinderella rolled her eyes and walked over to her window.

"Yeah, her BMW isn't in the driveway."

"I'm pulling up."

A sudden flash of light came from the corner street and Cinderella watched as her best friend pulled up into the driveway in her car. Smiling, Cinderella darted out of her room, down the million flights of stairs and into the base floor where she flung open her front door. Aurora greeted her with a smile and hopped out of the car.

"Boy, did I get a hell of a treat." She smirked, walking over to a pantsless cinderella. "Nice panties by the way."

Ella rolled her eyes and hugged her friend.

"Thanks for this." She smiled as Aurora returned her hug.

"God knows we've needed a night out."

Cinderella pulled back and tugged Aurora inside. "She'll be back at five," she said as they raced up the stairs to the attic, "We have exactly eight hours to enjoy the night."

"I'll have you looking good in about thirty minutes and we'll be out of here!" Aurora squealed, taking the lead and bursting into Ella's room. "Leave it to me, girlie!"

As promised, it took about half an hour to get ready. Cinderella into a navy blue dress she had "borrowed" from Anastasia. It was light, coming up to mid thigh and she loved it. Aurora had spent weeks planning this night. One night to sneak out and go dancing. A night where Ella could be free from chores and her stepmother. Just a precious eight hours of bliss.

Admittedly, Cinderella wasn't too thrilled at first. There was too much to lose, too much at risk. Her life was literally on the line and she could fall victim to Tremaine's endless torture. But she had just turned eighteen. Nothing has ever happened in her life that made it worth living. And Aurora always knew just what to do.

Cinderella pulled on a leather jacket, slipping on the silver pumps Aurora let her borrow weeks ago so she could practice walking, running, and climbing up the window in them.

That's how she had gotten caught two nights ago. The neighbor thought it suspicious to see her climbing up the wall in heels and had called her mother immediately. That night, Cinderella paid dearly, earning her several hits to her back with a baseball bat. But old Muriel was at church for Bingo Night. She'll be dead asleep by the time Ella came back.

Once they finished, the two girls ran to the car, giggling and bubbling with excitement. Hopping in, Ella felt as if she were dreaming. Her best friend smiled at her, glowing with her messy blond hair in a high ponytail, sporting tight jeans and a black crop top. Cinderella hoped she looked just as stunning as her beautiful soul mate.

"You ready?"

Glancing back the house, Ella swallowed her heart back in place.

"Let's go!"

* * *

Despite her heart refusing to slow down and her muscles refusing to relax, Cinderella felt the thrill seeping into her as they pulled into the driveway of Kingly's Nightclub. There was music blaring and she felt the bass from the parking lot once they stepped out of the car.

"You going to be alright in heels?" asked Aurora, giving her a worried look. "I have emergency flats in the trunk."

"I'm a dancer. I've had to wear heels in performances." Cinderella reminded her. To prove her point, she spun herself around on her toes and strutted ahead of her friend with feigned grace.

Aurora stared at her unimpressed and rolled her eyes. "Ella, those were not even one-inch heels. Those-" she said, pointing accusingly at Cinderella's feet, "Are five-inch _stilettos!_ "

Cinderella crossed her arms, making a point to pop her hip out,"If you're going to wear five-inch heels, so will I. I'll manage."

Her best friend raised her arms in defeat, "Fine, your call. But trust me, honey, you will die in the first few minutes of hip swishing."

Cinderella smiled as Aurora locked the car and stuck out her hand.

"Shall we?"

Squealing, Ella grabbed her and they both raced to the entrance. They could see the lights coming from inside and Cinderella's heart soared.

It took a few minutes to get in. They were checked and carded at the entrance. Once inside, Ella was astounded to see so many bodies, so many carefree spirits, jumping up and down, moving and swiveling their hips to some Latin pop music. Aurora smiled and pulled her friend onto the floor.

"THIS IS INSANE!" Ella shouted.

"I KNOW!"

"WHAT TIME IS IT?"

Aurora checked her watch. "IT NINE THIRTY! WE HAVE SEVEN AND A HALF HOURS!" Ella smiled, feeling herself finally relaxing. She felt the bubbly feeling in her toes, whirling around at her hips as she danced. She felt the bass move her heart and the song control her body. The girls took turns spinning each other around, twirling like lunatics, laughing so freely. Ella danced until her feet ached. She refused to remove her heels, still spinning and shaking. Who cared about sore feet. It didn't matter to Ella. She wanted the full experience.

"Do you think they'll give us drinks?" she shouted over the music. Aurora shrugged, trying and failing to shuffle. Ella threw her head back laughing, shaking her head. Grabbing her friends shoulders, she shouted, "I NEED WATER!"

"NO, I CANT CALL MY FATHER!" Aurora shouted back. Cinderella rolled her eyes and motioned to the bar. "OH, WATER!"

"YES!" the other girl giggled. She grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the bar. After ordering them two bottles of water, Cinderella dramatically collapsed on a stool.

"Are you tired!?" Aurora cried out. Ella wiped the sweat from her forehead, her chest heaving.

"No, I'm good. I'm dancing all night," she said with a grin. Aurora laughed, plopping herself right next to her.

"I'm so glad I decided against makeup tonight," her friend sighed, "I would be such a hot mess. Look! I'm all sweaty!" She motioned at her drenched top in disbelief.

Cinderella laughed, crinkling her nose, "Gross,"

Aurora smiled and leaned against the bar just as the waiter set down their drinks.

"Finally!" Cinderella snatched her glass and downed it. She gasped loudly, feeling the water cool her body and she beckoned the waiter for another glass.

"Ella,"

"Jesus I needed that." gasped the blond, wiping her mouth, hunching herself over.

"Ella.."

"wAt." Ella quacked, spinning to face Aurora.

"Cuties at six o clock." her friend coughed, trying nonchalantly to sip her drink.

"Huh?" Cinderella turned to face the crowd.

"No no no! Don't look!"

Too late. Ella had spotted exactly who Aurora was trying to point out. One was a gorgeous Asian fellow, tan, muscular, with a mysterious aura to him. Clearly, he worked out. The other was tall and blond. He had long hair and easy blue stared right back at her and smiled. Ella waved and turned to Aurora.

"How am I the social one here?"

The blond playfully slapped her arm and Ella had to hide a wince. _Ouch..._

"Oh hush!"

Ella turned back and noticed the boys were headed their way.

"Looks like they're coming over here."

"Yeah?"

"Play it cool?" Ella asked, thanking the waiter as he set down her second drink.

Aurora shrugged, "I came here for you, not for boys."

Ella smiled and took a sip of her glass as the two men approached. Cinderella smiled and raised her glass.

"Gentlemen."

"Ladies." The blond man smiled. He was the first to stick out his hand invitingly which Ella shook.

"I'm John Smith, this here's Shang," John shouted. Shang nodded, giving her a shy smile.

"I'm Ella and this is my friend, Aurora."

Aurora waved, taking a sip from her glass and shaking John's hand. "Howdy."

Cinderella bit back a laugh and could feel Aurora's slight embarrassment. Although Cinderella might have been sheltered and lived semi antisocially, Aurora was worse. With eighteen years of homeschooling and lack of normal teenage contact, it was a wonder how she was the one to pull Cinderella out that night.

It wasn't just her first night out.

It was Aurora's too.

"Do you guys want to dance?" John asked, pointedly looking at Aurora. The girls looked at each other, silently debating it among themselves. They smiled and shrugged.

"Why not!"

Ella grabbed Shang's hand as Aurora grabbed Johns and the four spun back onto the dance floor.

"I'm not that good at this dancing thing," Shang warned.

Ella smiled as he spun her, "Don't worry about it!"

He was right. Shang was a bit stiff when it came to dancing, not that Cinderella minded. She found it cute how he tried to move his hips. Throwing her head back, she laughed, stepping closer and guiding his arms to her waist.

"Just follow my lead!" She helped him move with her, rocking with the music as best as they could with hundreds of bodies moving with them. Song after song they danced, spinning and turning and laughing. She glanced back at Aurora who was giggling as John kept spinning her. Guiding Shang, she shuffled closer to her friend.

"Aurora!" she shouted, pulling her friend away, giggling. "Aurora, what time is it?"

"What?"

Ella rolled her eyes and tapped her wrist, "TIME! THE TIME!"

"Oh!"Aurora glanced at her watched and her smile fell. "Shit."

"What?"

"We gotta go." Aurora turned and shouted to the boys, "WE HAVE TO GO!"

Without waiting for a reply, she shoved Cinderella out of the crowd.

They raced out of the club, Aurora practically sprinting at the car, pulling along Cinderella.

"What time is it!" Ella shouted in panic, trying to get Aurora to answer.

"Just get in the car. Hurry, come on!" Her friend threw open the driver's door and started the engine. Cinderella barely hopped in, hadn't even closed the door before Aurora began gunning it out of the parking lot.

"Aurora!" she shrieked, frantically putting her seat belt on. She stole a glance at the digital clock on the dashboard and screamed.

"We're fine! We're fine!" Aurora hushed, moving a hand to hold Ella's.

"Oh my god it's four fifty!"

"We're fine. We'll make it."

"I'm dead!"

"Ella we're fine."

"I'm going to literally die this time!"

"ELLA!"

She had gunned it past four yellow lights by now, barely making it before stop lights turned red.

"I am not going to let you die."

"We won't make it," wailed Cinderella. She felt her eyes well up with tears and panic rose to her chest as she heaved in a breath. "Aurora she's going to come home soon."

"No, no she's not. I'm not going to let anything happen to you." They served at a corner and kept going. "I don't care what it takes. I will run through every damn stop light if it means you will make it home safely."

"Four fifty-five."

"Ella don't look at the clock!"

Aurora swerved around two cars, cutting them off. Cinderella felt her head spin as she was thrown from one side of the car to another.

"Aurora, look out!"

"I know what I'm doing!

"There's a car!"

"I can see it!"

Two more yellow lights.

"How are the cops not here yet!?" Ella shrieked, holding on to the dashboard as Aurora hit a hard left.

"I planned ahead."

"What?"

"I'll explain later! Long story short, Phoebus is in on this and has given the police a heads up."

"Who's Phoebus!?"

"Chief of police!"

They were coming up to her neighborhood. Ella felt the slight hint of relief at the familiarity but panic hadn't left her yet. She glanced at the clock.

"Five ten."

"You're fine."

They turned the corner and she could see her house. Her heart dropped.

"Oh, Aurora..."

"You're fine." But now Aurora didn't sound too sure. Tremaine's BMW was in the driveway. Aurora slowed down and killed her headlights. She pulled over to the side of the street, and the two girls sat in silence panting. "We can leave, I can take you out of here right now."

But Cinderella was already getting out of the car.

"Ella,"

"You gave me these heels a month in advance just for this," Ella said, not turning to look at her. "You know why I can't just leave."

"I'll call someone to pick up your father too."

Ella shook her head. She turned around and gave her friend a tearful smile.

"Thanks for today. I love you so much."

"Stop that."

"She might not have checked yet," Ella whispered.

"Text me," Aurora whined. Ella didn't even nod. She took off shoes and tossed them into the car, making a mad dash for her driveway, She sprinted to the darker side of the house, where a tree was planted in honor of her mother. Her heart racing, she leaped, grabbing onto a branch. Pulling herself up, she kept climbing the tree, ignoring the splinters that cut into her feet and hands. She could hear her sisters arguing inside and her mother screaming at them to shut up. That gave her the hope she needed as she reached the top of the tree. Three feet to her left was her window sill. Opened. Just as she had left it.

Ella mustered up as much courage as she could, prayed to her mother she'd make it, and jumped.

"Omf!" her stomach hit the edge of the window hard, but she leaned forward, half her body dangling and the other half reaching to pull herself inside her room. she leaned forward and quietly fell onto the pillow she had laid on the floor. She allowed herself a moment to just lay there, her chest heaving and her head spinning. She let out sputtered gasps and smiled, quietly chuckling.

"Oh my god I'm a mad woman...,"

two minutes passed before she finally stood up and changed out of her clothes. She threw on her shaggy nightdress and thin socks to cover her feet. She carefully hid the clothes back underneath the mattress. She sent a quick text to Aurora, confirming that all was okay. Slipping into her bed, Cinderella allowed herself to finally breathe, her conscience drifting.

That's how Anastasia found her five minutes later. Asleep in bed with the window still opened. She walked over and shut it quietly, removing the pillows from the floor and hiding them.

God knows what mother might if she knew...

She did another check around, making sure everything was the way it should be.

"That dress better not be ripped,..." She whispered to no one in particular, as she went back downstairs to tell mother Cinderella was fast asleep and that the suspicious noise was just the cat.


	6. Mad Men

On a chilling night in which a yellowing crescent moon bestowed little light upon the forest below, two shivering figures held dead still against the bare trees of the Enchanted Forest. With masks covering faces, wearing black shawls and mud around any exposed parts. A pair of violet eyes among them scanned the trees for a sign of their awaited visitor. But Aurora couldn't see a thing.

"Ella, I need a light." She whispered. Obediently, Ella reached underneath her shawl, where she had a small cage. Inside was a creature no bigger than Ella's pinky; a faerie, fast asleep and unaware of its surroundings. She handed the cage to Aurora, who gave the cage a quick shake. The faerie rose with an irritating hum and Aurora gently blew on its face. Such a trick would keep the faerie sleepy and not irritated. The creatures light grew brighter and finally, Aurora was able to see several feet in front of her until she noticed a glint hidden in the corner of a large tree.

"Is it him?" Ella whispered.

"I hope so…." Aurora held their tiny light in front of her and quickly began walking toward their glint in which she'd hope to see a familiar being. Not that this creature was someone she wanted to see, but desperate times call for desperate measures. Ella followed closely, rubbing her worn hands together nervously and distant giggling could be heard.

Aurora saw the hat before she saw the Hatter. The glint was due to his cup of tea, which he sipped piping hot, tongue forever scorched. He sat on a throne-like chair, crossed legged and overly relaxed. A long elegant dining table sat in front of him and the sudden chilled air became uncomfortably warm. An herbal aroma stained the air surrounding him. To one side sat the giggling March Hare, who twitched as soon as the girls came within sight.

" Company!" He shouted, springing out of his chair, trampling over plates and cake.

"Hello." Ella held in a shriek, shaking the March Hare's dirt covered paw.

"Mr. Hatter?" Aurora began as the March Hare entertained himself with the sleepy faerie that she gave him. "I needed to ask something of you…?"

"Oh! My dear girl, come sit! Sit, sit come!" The Hatter turned to face her, yellow eyes keeping a sharp gaze upon her, bloodshot from lack of sleep as he forced Aurora into a chair. "Tea?" He shoved his own cup into her hands and set a cake in front of her. "Please please, sit, eat, drink some tea. Company does come in short these days you know. It's nice to unwind. And oh my, right on time too!"

"Yes, Hatter that's what I wanted to talk to you about-"

"You know, you remind me of a friend of mine. Same blond hair, Ha! Jittery jittery."

"Hatter, if you don't mind-"

"Oh yes my dear, yes go on, go on! Drink up though!" He gave her a smile and Aurora wondered if in another time he a beautiful man. She reluctantly drank her tea. The fuzzy feeling came from her chest, spreading slowly, thawing her chills. Suddenly, Aurora was no longer nervous and in a panic. She sank into her chair and took another sip.

"There now, aren't you feeling better?" The hatter asked. Aurora smiled.

"Much."

"Aurora…" Ella gave her friend a look, shaking her head, warning her not to drink anymore. One cup is enough, two is pushing. Aurora nodded and straightened up again.

"Hatter, do you know where the white rabbit is?"

The corners of Hatter's lips twitched. "Rabbit?"

"Yes." Aurora held her breath, watching the slow ticking of his mind unfold before her. She stroked her cup, keeping her watchful gaze on his figure. Mad men are the most dangerous.

"Rabbit…." The smile fell and his sickly yellow eyes became distant. Aurora glanced back at Ella. Her friend was keeping the March Hare entertained with the fairie. "Rabbit." Her heart squeezed and Aurora turned back to watch the eyes go from a nasty yellow to a deadly crimson.

"Ell-" Aurora began before feeling long fingernails snatching her neck. Behind her, she heard a small squeak and Aurora let out a sputtering gasp.

"What would you want with the white rabbit?" His voice dropped to a terrifying bass, low and raspy. Aurora fought to keep her hands at her side. Focus…

"I need…to find… him...," Aurora choked mouth agape in hopes of catching some sort of air. The Hatter's fingers tightened as he brought her closer to his face. The sickly scent of tea burned her nostrils.

"Who do you work for?"

"Hatter…"

He gave her a quick jerking motion and Aurora choked out a small squeak. "Tell me!"

"A prince, a prince… please, Hatter, let me explain." Aurora closed her eyes. "We need time. We're running out of time."

The seconds passed and Aurora was beginning to think he'd never let go, but the grip was released and Aurora drew in sharp and uneasy breaths.

"We all need time, girlie," Hatter whispered, drawing near. He placed his lips on the side of her ear. "Sadly, there is no time left to spare." He inhaled her scent and Aurora suppressed a cringe.

"I need the rabbit." Keeping still, the girl held her fists at her side. The two stayed there, unmoving. "Hatter-"

"There is no white rabbit." He said, pulling away and walking back to his chair. "Not anymore." The eyes had returned to their yellow state, glossed with despair. "She took his life from all of us."

Behind her, Aurora heard Ella step up and place a hand over hers.

"Aurora we should go." The two watched the Hatter grip a cup and desperately chug. Instantly his limbs slumped and he chucked the cup. He seemed unaware of their presence. "We can't stay."

The girl blinked, taking in the information, pieces finally gathering together. "She killed him."

"Aurora, now."

"Yes, she did." The hatter croaked.

Ella began pulling Aurora back, snatching the fairie from The March Hare. "Thank you for your hospitality. We wish you the best."

"You're leaving?" The spark returned to his eyes and the Hatter smiled. "You'll miss tea time!"

"TEA!" The March Hare shouted. "Aha ha! Tea!"

"Tea, yes," the Hatter muttered. "Tea helps with everything. Tea…"


	7. A Fresh Start

She panicked, she was in shock, and she stared. That was probably the worst thing Elsa could have done.

"You know it's rude to stare." The guy, wearing only a towel around his waist, said. "And enter without knocking." He gave her a playful smirk, trying to ease the awkwardness. This nearly made the girl want to go back down the stairs, to the car, where she left her parents. Her mom and dad did tell her that she didn't have to enlist herself into this high school, and Ana wasn't very happy when she found out she wouldn't be at the same high school as Elsa. But every person has their reasons to do things.

Elsa had just been looking into her dorm room for the school year, not really disappointed with what she saw. Yes, it was small, with two beds, bedside tables, and dressers with one bathroom. She knew she'd get a roommate and she had sent emails to her before coming here just to get a feel for what she was like. What Elsa didn't know is that the room came with a naked brunette and an optional towel. When Elsa didn't react, the boy took a step towards her. "Hello-o-o?" And Elsa blinked back her shock.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my room?" Elsa asked, cautiously taking a step back. The boy arched his eyebrow and smiled.

"Possessive, aren't you? You're sharing this room snowflake, it's not yours." The boy held on to his towel. Elsa turned to look at the bags occupying the other bed. Purple suitcase with yellow ducks, a pink lamp already sitting on the desk and a book.

"And I'm supposed to believe that you're my roommate?" Elsa asked, putting her on the other bed. The boy gave her a shrug, eyes twinkling with mischief in the face of neutrality.

"I didn't say that." The guy said, walking over to the bed where a bundle of clothes was tossed carelessly in the corner.

"So you're not my roommate." She confirmed the obvious. Elsa meant to say it as a joke. She didn't mean to sound so serious. The guy laughed and headed to the bathroom.

"I didn't say that either." He replied. "You never know who you get paired up with here. My roommate last year was this Asian girl named Mulan. The lady at the counter accidentally filed her in as a male and she was pissed. They didn't fix it until halfway through the year!" He laughed and stepped out of the bathroom with jeans on, the towel placed on his head. "She was a cool girl though, missed having her as my roommate. The name's Jack Frost, by the way, in case you were wondering." Jack gave her a smile, offering his hand. Elsa stared at it for a little while before walking over.

"Elsa," She said, shaking his hand.

"Jack!" A voice shouted from out the hall. A brunette with short hair came running in, almost tripping as she entered the room. "Have you seen Pascal?" Jack snorted.

"You've lost your lizard again? Jesus Punzie, this is becoming a regular thing with you." Rapunzel gave Jack a look before noticing Elsa.

"Are you my roommate?" She asked. Elsa looked at Jack and then back at Rapunzel.

"I hope so."

"Ouch, and here I thought we were becoming friends." Jack teased. Rapunzel smiled and gave Elsa a quick hug.

"Nice to meet you and my names Rapunzel, I'd love to stay but I have to go find my lizard."

"Did you check your paint bag?" Jack smirked.

"Oh stop it, I did that by accident." Rapunzel protested, her face flushed with embarrassment before rushing over to the bag on her bed. She opened it up frantically and pouted then sighed. "Be back later, bye roomie!" She took off only to swing right back in. "You're shirtless." She stated to Jack.

"Really? I haven't noticed." He answered sarcastically. Rapunzel huffed the word 'okay' before taking off. Jack chuckled and shook his head. "You heard the girl, Elsa. I'm shirtless." He says. Elsa stared at Jack quizzically.

"And that means…?"

"It means I need a shirt." And he picked up the shirt from the bed and headed out the door. In Elsa's head, this wasn't how she planned to meet people, naked then half naked. In fact, she wasn't sure that she ready to meet people at all. Good job Elsa. She thought. Claim to go to this school to live your life and already you plan to shut it all out.

So much for living.

She pulled her phone out, finger hovering over the one button. She could call Anna, tell her this was a mistake and maybe have her convince her parents to pull her out. Continue with the homeschooling and not have to live with a spastic roommate.


	8. Forgive Me

Belle counted the seconds to each raindrop coming down from the crack in the roof. Her hut had somehow survived this week's rain. Only one shingle fell and a large tub sat beneath it to catch the rain that fell through. From her spot on her bed, she could hear her father snoring peacefully in the other room. She fiddled with her hair, eyes sneaking glances at the figure dozing off next her. She replayed the events of last night in her head again, still uncertain that they actually happened. She was scared if she blinked or fell asleep, the person would disappear and everything would have just been a good dream.

Adam had asked for her forgiveness. Raw, unopened Adam, soaking wet with his feet covered in mud, he sloshed his way through the empty village, calling her name out in front of her hut until she finally opened a window.

" _I'm not talking to you."_

" _Then just listen." His normally gruff voice was gone, and he sounded so uncertainly confident. "I'm sorry."_

 _It wasn't the sorry that had surprised her. It was the number of dark circles she could see beneath his ocean eyes. It was the drenched hundred dollar clothing, the soiled thousand dollar boots. It was the desperate way he had called out her name, in the sincerity of his plea. This cold-hearted man had lost face. The one thing he had dared to keep up._

 _She was quiet for a while. He closed his eyes, hanging his head for a second before straightening up and gave her the harshest and most heartbroken eyes._

" _Forgive me."_

 _FORGIVE HIM. Everything seemed to scream at her. Even her neighbor screamed at her._

" _JUST FORGIVE HIM, YOU IDIOT!"_

Belle stared at the tub, now full, the surface constantly being disturbed every two seconds by a raindrop, creating ripples. She jumped when the man next to her sneezed. She hushed him; petting is unruly golden brown hair. Of course, she forgave him. She couldn't imagine another soul becoming her go to. Fights were stupid. They had such little time together, why waste it on petty grudges?

Adam mumbled in his sleep. Belle watched him breathe. She chuckled, still thinking her dad's pajamas looked awfully tight and uncomfortable on him, but he couldn't sleep without anything on after being drenched in the rain. She stared at the tub a little longer before deciding everyone's going to want some tea and soup when they wake up. Adam sneezed again and Belle slipped off the bed, pulling the covers over his shoulders. She hummed to herself as she walked towards the tub. She lugged it towards the kitchen, holding on to that private smile.


	9. Tiana's Rival

She stared at him incredulously, her coffee tinted eyes sizing up her nemesis. Tiana has always been competitive, loving a good challenge when she sees it, but this man wasn't anything that seemed up to any standards. He was tall and awkward limbed. His eyes seemed dazed, fingers fumbling everywhere, and a timid voice. Nothing at all like the famous chef she'd heard about.

Tiana rolled her eyes and shook her head, staring at her own kitchen station. She has prepared for years to perfect her cooking for the Chefs Tournament. It only happened once every year and this time it was taking place in New Orleans. You bet your biscuits that Tiana signed up in a heartbeat. The prize was fifteen thousand dollars. She wanted every bit of it to bring herself even closer to her dream of opening up her own restaurant. She could hear the silverware clinking, guests chatting, jazz music pouring out from every polished window.

She was almost there.

"So I hear he's French." Lottie's southern drawl gushed in Tiana's ear. The girl cringed as her best friend leaned against her station, staring at the man across from her.

"Could you be any more obvious," Tiana sighed, "Lottie,-"

"Oh Tia, aren't you a _little_ curious." Lottie stared her friend down, twirling a sunshine-colored lock around her manicured finger.

"About?"

"Look at him!" Lottie exclaimed, "Goofy face, awkward, and he's muttering to himself. He's supposed to be this grand chef!"

Tiana's shoulders slumped as she turned to rest her back against her station, "Don't remind me…," she whispered, looking back at him, "I thought professionals weren't allowed?"

"They aren't, Tia, that's the thing!"

"Huh?"

"He's a rookie." Lottie hushed. "I looked him up. He's some discovered hotshot."

"But he's Gustav's son."

"Ah ha! _Recently discovered_ son _!_ " Lottie took Tiana's hands in hers, gripping them tightly. "They say that even _he_ didn't know! He started out as a _garbage boy!_ "

 _Garbage boy, huh?_ Tiana peeked back at the man named Linguini. He caught her eye and nervously waved. If he's all that and a bag of chips, why is he so-

"Off-putting, isn't he?" Tiana jumped, turning to find herself face to face with a petite woman with a sharp look in her blue eyes.

"I uh-,"

"Colette Taku," the woman introduced herself and leaned to the side to glare at Linguini, "unfortunately I arrived with him."

Tia glanced over at her best friend who shrugged.

"I'm Tiana," the girl muttered cautiously.

"I know. I've researched all of today's competitors," Colette's French accent was heavy and she had this discomforted look on her face. "I'm his trainer."

"If you're his trainer why does it look like this is the last place you want him to be?" Lottie quipped.

"He's different from others and I just want to see how good he really is." Colette explained, "He's never been against other top chefs."

"Should I be worried?" Tiana asked, glancing over at Linguini again. He kept looking over, looking back at the ground, holding his hat and mumbling.

"Don't judge a book by its cover," Colette grumbled. "I did," with that she turned around and walked off, leaving Tiana bewildered.

"Well, that was nice." Lottie huffed, crossing her arms.

"He doesn't seem like a threat," Tiana whispered, turning to her friend. "If anything, _she does._ Why isn't she in the competition?"

"Maybe she's the professional?"

Tiana jutted out her bottom lip thoughtfully. "That gives him the upper hand if she's his trainer."

Lottie quickly placed herself in front of her, griping Tiana's arms with a force that shouldn't have been so rough. Tiana winced as Lottie shook her violently back and forth, "That doesn't mean anything, Tia! You are the best cook in New Orleans. You are going to kick his French ass to the curb!"

"Lottie… nails!"

"Oh!" Lottie let go and Tiana rubbed her arms.

"Jesus Lottie, you've indented my skin!"

"Sorry!"

 _Ladies and gentlemen, if you would please get to your stations, the contest is about to begin._

Lottie squealed and gave Tiana a hug, "Good luck, Tia!"

Tiana swallowed her nerves and felt a heat ignite in her core. She was going to win this, even if it was the last thing she was going to do. She felt her hair on end and could hardly hear the whistle. She could do this. She was Tiana. She was going to do this.

* * *

Defeated. That's how Tiana felt as she fumbled with her keys on her front porch. It was past midnight and she still felt fuzzy from the drinks she had with Lottie after the contest.

Before she had made it to the final round, her versus Linguini, she couldn't describe the feeling of defeat. Not until she witnessed a man seemingly work clumsier and sloppier than her, and somehow make the best meal she's ever tasted. She started out great, working at a nice steady pace. She had made a simple cake, roast chicken, and even fancy ass scotch eggs. The final challenge was Gumbo. No one could do gumbo better than she, and Tiana was confident that this contest was in the bag. She had everything in the pot, and she had glanced over at linguini for a split second. He was leaning way too forward into his pot, throwing spices over his shoulder and every other second grabbing two spices and putting them at the sides of his head like he was having some sort of break down.

How he won, she had no idea. She got to taste some of his gumbo and her mouth shivered. It was like music. Whatever he was doing, it was fantastic, and, screw her pride, she was rightfully defeated. Yet somehow she still felt cheated.

Tiana threw herself on the bed, not bothering to change her clothes. She was just about to close her eyes when a loud knock came at the door.

"TIANA"

The woman groaned and threw her pillow over her head.

"TIAAANA"

Lottie's little fist began pounding at the door and Tiana scowled.

"Lottie, please!" She threw her legs out of bed and dragged her body from her blissful mattress. "Can't a girl mourn in peace!?"

She swung her door open, hitting her friend off her porch and into the bushes, hearing the strangest scream to ever come out of that girl's mouth. Only, it wasn't Lottie. Lottie was standing to the side, wide-eyed and red in the face.

"Oh my god Tia-"

"It's okay!" Lottie number two spoke from the ground. He yelped as he tried to pull himself out from the bushes.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Tiana offered a hand and yanked him back up. Linguine was way too tall and way too awkward, fumbling as he tried to regain his balance.

"No no its okay" he stuttered, "I- you, I'm pretty fine. I had uh, more painful things happen." He stood, rubbing his arms and shaking the thorns from his culinary uniform. He smelled of spices and sweat, something sweet and salty that Tiana could appreciate but still hate at the same time. How did he win?! How could she lose? Where did he practice to be able to create such a wonderful, spicy gumbo?

"He caught me on my way home, Tia. Said he really wanted to talk to you." Lottie explained as Linguini was still rambling away.

The man brushed himself off and stepped back. Tiana and Lottie watched as he got himself together, clearing his throat. Tiana didn't know why, but something that's been bothering her also popped up in her head. And since she was never going to see this man again, she thought why not.

"You don't have a French accent." She stated, crossing her arms.

"What? Oh the accent, well I mean I'm French… ish I guess. I wasn't raised there I lived in the states before I moved to um, ya know France."

"I see."  
"Ya, no, it's really nice there." Linguini smiled then as if he forgot something, he began rummaging through his pockets. "Oh um, well, you were such a great uh person and I tasted your gumbo. I loved it. So did my trainer. But the reason I'm here was to give you this." He pulled out an envelope from his pants pocket and handed it to Tiana. "Here, you deserve this more than me."

She looked at Lottie who shrugged. Cautiously taking the envelope in her hand she took a peek inside. It took her a few seconds to comprehend and collect herself before shaking her head.

"No… no, I can't."She tried returning the check but the linguini held up his hands in refusal.

"Look I only signed up for the chance to go against other chefs; I was never in it for the money. I don't need it. You can have it. "

Tiana protested, "I didn't earn this."

"You did in every other way. It was great going up against you. Your gumbo was full of flavors I couldn't dream of recreating."

"You did so well I-"

"Take it. Honest, you deserve every penny."

He stood defiantly sweet. Tiana pursed her lips before lowering her arm and began fiddling with the envelope.

"Thank you." She smiled, a sense of relief washing over her. "Thank you very much."

"No problem. And hey if you're ever in France don't be afraid to drop by my restaurant. I'll cook you up something special."

Tiana bit her lip and grinned so wide her cheeks hurt. Lottie gripped her shoulders, silently sharing her best friend's excitement.

"In a year or so, I invite you to do the same."

"You have a restaurant?"

Gripping the money in one hand, Tiana nodded, about ready to squeal in delight.

"I will now."


End file.
